


Request one shots and stuff I guess (hint they’re open)

by Nonymous06



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Dre - Freeform, Family Dynamic, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, Gimme requests I’m bored and have a headache, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I like wings, I made these tags when I had headache, Minecraft, Oneshot, Other, Ph1lza - Freeform, Requests, Teen and up bcuz I’ll end up cussing tis inevitable, Wing AU, dreamon hunters I guess, give my family dynamic or give me death, good news is, haha furry, no beta we die like tubbo, no headache now, no promises on that I’m only good at descriptive writing, oneshots, probably swearing, sleepybois, tf is a beta I’m like 14 and no clue what I’m doin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymous06/pseuds/Nonymous06
Summary: *screaming*Henlo names Nonymous and the only experience writing fics I have is a 10 page long Bmc fic for MichaelI wrote it in 9 hoursIt was quarantine homework while I listened to HamiltonAnyway hit me up with your requests because I have extreme mc brain rotAnd I am weak for family dynamic so hit me with those pls
Relationships: Mainly platonic tho, You can request ships
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Your requests hand em over

So here’s how it’s gonna go down  
You comment your requests and I’ll decide wether to write them or not.  
I’m fine with most ships aside from those where the creator who has said the don’t want to be shipped especially with Tommy and Tubbo. 

(because they are minors and if anyone says about them being 16 and legally an adult in the uk I am legally allowed to kill you because I’m from the uk and 14 so if I know that’s wrong somethings up with ya brain)

AND ON THAT NOTE:

Any requests hit me with them just give at least a loose idea of what you want in the one shot or if you think it would be best as multi chapter because I’m fine with that as long as I find it intriguing 

Also I accidentally made my friend an inniter please hEl-

Just please gimme requests  
I wanna write

Also I might put drawings at the end of the one shot because imma artist at heart lmao

Also (I’m so good at words I know I know) uh I might end up writing a list here so I can keep track :)

I cannot wait for the day where I re read this and cringe violently


	2. Ideas go brr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title is a lie may I add this thing is just rambles  
> But it’s wing au I guess so pog

Phil loved his brothers, he really did but he was worried for them.

Hybrids are rare, and winged hybrids even rarer. His family are all mixed hybrids aside from him. Well, they all did used to be pure winged hybrids but the Sky gods couldn’t allow a family of their most hated to live happily. Winged folk where hunted as the gods hated those who could fly as they thought that the sky was for them only and blessed those who cut the wings of the hybrids off and offered them as sacrifices.  
So as vengeance for daring to exist Techno was taken by the God of red skies, Wilbur was taken by the God of the winds and rains and Tommy was cursed by a Dreamon a creation of the God of the night sky and the one who created phantoms.  
Each of this brothers where cursed or as the gods called them gifts.  
Techno became a piglin hybrid.  
Wilbur was tormented by three other Gods after the rains made him an orca hybrid.  
Tommy grew horns as the Dreamon said it would live up to him being an annoying imp.

And Phil? He protected his brothers. 5 years in a world where time stopped and he didn’t age caused the heart of the world to connect to him, the gods deemed him a nature spirit. A nature spirit they wanted dead due to the fact he was one of the most powerful wing folk left. That’s what they thought due to power being measured by wing span, his at 7ft 3 with a secondary small pair tucked underneath next to his tail feathers.

The Dream SMP was a unique server he could admit, with a half Demon as it’s admin with 2 spirits with him a guardian spirit and a wither spirit. Spirits are weaker than hybrids with only one feature from their name sake and Phil didn’t know what their features where, it was impossible to get their mob spirits main power so it was probably being able to communicate with the mobs or based off of the goggles one wore they has a characteristics.

Other hybrids or demons littered the area of the SMP boundaries but he knew.  
Once they learn of the wings along their backs they could be maimed or killed after respawns are stopped.

And once he learned of Shlatts takeover, he couldn’t concentrate on his latest project, a huge nether void founded based off of the old gods those who where killed by the Sky gods, mortals who took the monicker of god after they stole the original title of Gods like the Blaze queen and the End god. He learnt of them as his old worlds held traces of them, the blaze queens palace half melted into the lava, the end kings crown shattered and hung around the nether isle, his wings where a gift from the last of the empress of life, she called herself the mother of the gods and she witnessed her children’s slaughter, and buried herself within the sands of time, the only natural remnant of the once greats. 

She saw herself within him a mother and an older brother weighed down with worries and the need to protect them.

He watched the last old god die and he took on her antlers and then the monicker of a nature spirit.  
He knew he could be considered a god but no, he’s just a mortal with powers a prophet you could say.

Phil knew things were going wrong when Techno left from the hypixel servers before a small tournament was going to happen. He said it wasn’t urgent but the fact that Wilbur and Tommy has called in Techno was worrying enough, he didn’t need what was going on now.

He had been sat in the void palace while resting from working all day when the God of red skies flew in, elytra made of fire resting on their back. He knew the God of winds and rains wasn’t far behind with God of the snowy storms from the ice he could taste on the winds. The void was usually cold anyway, the concrete absorbed the heat from the nether in the outside and the main breeze was from his wings not the dry air that set your tongue like cement in your mouth from the nether waste and lava lakes.

They brought with them the essence of the gods they stole powers from, he could feel the Blaze queens proud hum as the remnants of her spirit inspected the palace. Then a shred of power connected to him sending his disguised wings upwards slightly, looking like he had raised his elytra in greeting.

“Philza” the red skies spoke their voice being echoed by those of past torture, his brow furrowed as he heard a young Technos voice humming from within. 

“What do I owe the pleasure”

“You could sound more excited to see me, I did bring him back in one peace”

And then there was a blade at the skies throat the netherite close to digging in a smug face grinning back from their reflections in the diamonds. Unfortunately you can’t slit one of the imposter gods throats but you sure as hell can maim them. He’d seen the scars on Techno and he wasnt allowing them to gloat about what they did to him.

Skies realised their mistake a second too late when their elytra was ripped in half and they felt the weakness tipped blade rip through their back like an afterthought from how hard the blade ripped across the elytra, sending bolts of pain lacing up their back. Elytra are connected to the nerves after all, that’s how you fly with them.

When winds and storms show up it’s too late for the elytra to be fixed even from their powers and Skies is slumped on the floor the potion having made its way to their veins.

Echoing screams of shock hung around his ears but Phil couldn’t care less, this is the god that forced Techno to grow up too quick when he was 4 taken away and becoming a hybrid by experimentation. Phil had only seen it one other time an Ender hybrid who was in pain due to their body being made up of water and their ender half rejected it violently. There’s a reason those hybrids have to be born not made as those hybrids are evolved naturally and its not two things of dna chucked together by a god thinking they could mimic the empress.

He’d been taken by storms to see their hall of wings and to be recruited into his group of people who hunt them down.

And that’s when he realised what power he held over these so called gods, they didn’t know he was wing folk. They forgot a major factor about certain worlds, even gods can’t go where a nature spirit, connected to their world by the great empress herself deems it so they can’t. So he blocked off his world and the SMP. They would see it as an act of spite as they enjoyed watching the wars.

Phil was worried for his brothers but he could protect them from the Sky gods that haunt them.

He couldn’t protect them from themselves.

He couldn’t protect them from him he realised as he stared at the bloodied diamond sword Wilbur and forced into his hand and plunged into himself. 

When the whisper of “Are you proud Phil” cake from the body he was cradling close. He broke. Sobbing out a  
“Yes I’ll never not be proud Wil” 

So he sat, cradling his brothers body close.

Whispering promises to someone who will never hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> This is a request book
> 
> Please request stuff on chapter 1


	3. Au ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot of au ideas and here I’m gonna list them  
> From most developed to least!  
> I’m gonna put the wing au here because I have a lot of my own takes on the idea and wanna share them :)  
> I do have another chapter in the works but it’s not one o father requests sorry, I do want to start working on them though just school.

Red Realm au:  
Sleepybois centric with a unique demon system.  
Phil is the main character as he and Redza are swapped in their realms and they have to figure out how to get home with tons of fluffy shenanigans.  
Now their alternates  
Techno(piglin demon)- Tech(human with a potatoallergy)  
Philza (human with wings from a server glitch)- Redza(horned demon)  
Wilbur(human and Milo lives in endlantis)- Saline (orca demon with a pet cat sharkhybrid called Milo)  
Tommy (human)- Tom (Halfling ram demon)  
Tubbo (human) - Tubbo (Bee demon)  
Bbh(void demon)- Gbh (human)  
Skeppy(human) - Skep (gem demon)  
Spifey(human)- Geo(beaver demon)  
Dream (dreamon)- Dream (human)  
George(human) - 404 (Illusion demon)  
Sapnap (panda halfling)- Snapnap(panda halfling)  
Fundy (fox demon)- Fundy (human) The demon system is just Demons, halfling and human  
Demons control their forms from full demon to halfling to human  
Also Dream Smp - L’manberg SMP  
L’manberg - Dream revolution  
Eret still betrays L’manberg but in the red realm it’s seen as heroic because he betrayed the winning side

They’re personalities are opposite aside from certain things because key aspects to your personality stay the same (Red is still a dad, Tech still loves potatoes(he’s also low-key addicted to capri suns bcuz I find it funny))

Wing au  
People with wings are called wing folk and they’re are three types of wings  
Large- wings bigger than persons height  
Average- wings same as persons height  
Small- wings smaller than persons height  
Wings can have different shapes like Technos are like a falcon, wilburs are like hummingbirds and Phils are a mix of different ones but angle down like sea birds

Wings can be hidden or disguised  
Hidden- completely unseeable and hidden in the persons back, can be done fine by average and small but if left in too long by large wings they can become unaligned like a shoulder out of its socket  
Disguised- all wings can be disguised but it’s preferable to large wings as it just has to be an object they’ve seen/worn before I.e Phils elytra and Technos cloak. Has to be something on your back though

Feathers- wings have three main segments:  
Inner-smallest segment  
Outer - largest segment  
Quill- furthest out segment, long spread out feathers

Wing folk can have tails and they have the same segments and a re used for tight dives and turning quickly 

Wing folk can be other hybrids aswell

Onto their wings (all the sleepy Bois have tails)  
Phil : large wings each wing is 7ft2 and he has a secondary pair that’s 5ft each made for long quick flights and quick manoeuvres, has small antlers sharp teeth and pointed ears  
Techno: large wings each is 6ft5 and he has no secondary pair, made for dives, speed and attacking. Piglin hybrid  
Wilbur: small wings 6ft3 each and made for short quick flights, his outer quill feathers are longer than his rest. Orca hybrid  
Tommy: Small wings 6ft1 each and made for short quick flights, same shape as Wilburs wings, has demon horns and tail

Mermaid DNF au:

Dream is a siren/mermaid who collects deals and souls  
George is a prince who would prefer to explore and study mythical creatures but is the crown Prince  
Dream is captured by sailors and sold to the royal family as a gift to George  
They make a deal, George will help get Dream free and back to the ocean in turn for Dream making Wilbur the crown Prince instead  
*cue them falling in love*  
The one solid thing I have is dream has a necklace decorated with a blob dream face pendant and it’s given to George as a betrothal gift and it’s cute goddammit  
Also shapeshifter shenanigans and Dream has a scarred face and horns  
He collects shark teeth aswell as trophies 

Tommy Villain arc  
When I say wing au just know it’s all those ideas from the wing au added into it not just wings  
So Tommy has horns and a tail and they grow, get more spikes and his teeth go spiked and his ears point the worse his mental state is.

Tubbo exiles Tommy after he and Ranboo burn the house down and promotes ranboo to Vice President cause he doesn’t know about Ender boys involvement and Tommy is furious

Wilburs old cloak (pogtopia one) has been fixed and hung up in Erets thing (can’t remember how to spell) and Tommy steals it and his goal is revenge on L’manberg because he gave up so much for it and this happens and to get his discs 

There’s a confrontation between ghostbur and Tommy at one point where it’s like the song nothing left to loose where Ghostbur tries to convince him not to do anything and that it’s not worth it

At the end the only thing stopping Tommy is his memories of He and Tubbos friendship so he takes them and separates them off and then his eyes go red (whooOooo0 spooky) so now we have two ghosts in L’manberg but one of them if you touch him shows the separated memories and is called Husk and his form is Tommy around 14, and I have a scene in mind where Tommy attacks Ranboo because “You took Everything from me” and Phils just crying into his hands because does he have to stab another one(that’s a joke dw)

But yeah Tommy and Techno team up and then Phil joins and they make the Antarctic Anarchists. That’s all I got for this one

Wait no. Tommy’s character is extremely loyal to his people, his ideal future was being able to relax and spend time with Tubbo. Tubbo exiling him was the last straw that broke the camels back because he’s been through so much that his friend, someone who he’s closer to than his family, kicking him out hurt. It’s why he actually makes Husk, it’s why he forgives Techno because in the long run, Techno was clear about his morals. Tommy has been betrayed so many times by Wilbur, by Techno, by his idol Shlatt and now Tubbo his best friend. And he isn’t even punishing Ranboo who helped him light the fire. He’d given Tubbo his loyalty, he’d given upon his brothers for him and he just kicked him out. Bomb demoted would have been fine but this, exiling him like Schlatt? It’s the final straw. And he snaps and that’s why his horns grow, why he becomes so demonic. Because his mental stability is gone, he can’t trust Tubbo so he can only trust the Antarticans who have always been transparent with what their morals are.

Sally the salmon

I made a sally design and all I have in mind for this is an argument between her and Fundy and she has one of those accents like a kind Texan mother sorta things. Idk it just happened but yeah Fundy used to have wings but they got cut off and to protect him L’manberg was formed and Sally left 

Wilbur and Her shared letters and in everyone Wilbur goes on and on about how amazing Fundy is and how he loves him and he knows he doesn’t say I’m proud or I love you enough but I doesn’t know how (he and Phil have different love languages and it feels weird for him to mimic it) and he knows Sally would live to see what Fundy did today and just really rubbing in salt in the wound that he’s been adopted by Eret

Also she and Wilbur where engaged and he wears the ring around his neck as a necklace as a ghost and it’s the one physical thing he can interact with

Ghost au/YouTube au (it’s weird but it’s good I swear)  
So Techno, Wilbur and Tommy move houses and Tommy finds a necklace with a wedding band on with the engraving Kristen and Ph- name scratched out and a heart gemstone (Phil in my design has a hardcore heart necklace this is what Tommy finds) and when he wears the can see and interact with Phil

Tommy slowly learns how to sword fight and use Ohils armour and elytra and the more he learns mobs start spawning  
He also makes a channel because he wants to record and upload his lessons dammit and also as long as Phil is holding something his form flickers in and out. The channel is called Haunted Blades and Tommy hides his face and goes under the pseudonym Disc

He gives Tubbo the ring one day after they become friends after a month and a new memeber joins the channel ; Bee 

I’m sure I should have more plot but that’s all I got rn

Oh yeah the location is an abandoned hardcore s4 house with huge Roman coliseum like build with a Phil statue where they train and his gear is located and just tons of moss and sunbeams and my mental eye image is really strong and it’s super pretty but idk how to describe it rn.

Basically Phils spirit is linked to the ring and pendant 

Family dynamic au:

This is just my idea on the family dynamic despite it being cannon that Phil is the dad

Phil oldest brother, very close to them all the joke is that Technos the favourite cause he accidentally broke his arm trying to do learn sword fighting with Techno. Keeps the house running, cooks well and is tired of techno always asking for potatoes

Techno middle child, very tired, has a really green thumb and collects knives and adopted a stray dog Floof

Wilbur: second oldest has three guitars, only one was a gift from Phil, collects everything fluffy he has about 3 blankets, 13 pillows and two quilts and lots of plushies. His favourite is an orca one that’s 5ft long. Phil is still shocked that his computer is still together. Had nearly been arrested for pickpocketing but got out of it. Fundy accidentally called him dad once and it stuck.

Tommy: youngest clingy, during movie night he chooses someone to latch onto, when Tubbo is round it’s common to be him. Does actually have a vlog knife because Techno was high off of sleep deprivation and gave it to him. He’s still working on the vlog gun. Not trusted in the kitchen cause he nearly lit it on fire. Always wearing a friendship bracelet from Tubbo (it has a little bee charm) The music discs are hung up on his wall.

They live around a forest and go on walks a lot and people refer to them as the witch family in the woods.

There’s a small lake where the L’manberg role play happened and it’s where the Chinese lanterns a where strung up and there’s glowing jellies from people who bought them as exotic pets and they managed to survive when dumped and many fireflies that light up the water lilies and tulips that are pollenated by the honey bees whose hives hang off of the old oak and willow trees. There’s an old record player where once on a full moon everyone gathers and has a midnight picnic and sleep under the stars listening to discs Phil owns. Berry bushes line the floors with other brambles and long grass and a small farm is there past the tree line, just a couple of carrots, potatoes and pumpkins that grow there, a lantern being the only signifier that it isn’t abandoned.

Antarctic Anarchist au

. Phil and Tecno reform the Anatrtic Empire underneath a new name, with no power dynamics it’s just them slowly dismantling the governments slowly planning on working up on destroying the L’manberg and Smp powers. 

I forgot about this au til now but here’s one I’m planning!

Supervillain and Superhero au!

Villains:  
Dream team+ ant frost (he’s basically a memeber don’t @ me)  
Sleepybois + Tubbo

Middle ground:  
Bbh  
Skeppy  
Ranboo  
Quakity (deserted Shlatt, doesn’t know if he can last with the villains)

Hero’s:  
Jshlatt  
Niki  
Eret  
Fundy  
Velvet  
Idots +spifey and mega - skeppy  
TapL  
Drista  
Minx

I’d list powers but rn I don’t have them all down solid an I’d be here for hours  
Basically Shlatt is corrupt most don’t even want to be on his side  
The villains are bad people aswell but genuinely want the actual good people to be hero’s

There’s things called respawn points and the reason Phil is the most feared villain is because he takes down the hero groups respawn point so they can’t fight how they’re used to because if they die it doesn’t matter but now it does. So he’s able to actually wipe hero teams. Techno, Phil and Dream teamed would be devastating

Just know there’s hybrids, powers, corrupt governments, family dynamics, found family, *jazz hands * Love (cough cough Velvet frost) cool outfits, explosions, Techno being scary the list goes oN

Bbh and Skeppy are middle ground because they’re known to work with The dream team and sleepybois

Pokemon au!

This ones p basic

It follows Tommy and Tubbo  
There’s a thing called the L’manberg union where they fight crime and teams like Team rocket   
Uh Schlatt takes over the Union and then a new criminal team emerges Pogtopia

Dream is the current champion because Techno retired and is now helps research pokemon  
Fundy is the professer  
Bad is a gym leader (1) ghost types   
Skeppy is a gym leader (2) rock types  
Eret is a gym leader (4) Eeveelutions in the colour of the rainbow   
George and Sapnap are the final elite four  
Bbh is also elite four with Antfrost  
Velvet is a gym leader (3) fights with cat pokemon   
Philza is the final gym leader (7) and his has a specialised challenge where if your pokemon faints you can’t use it in his gym again aNd you can on,y use one pokemon at a time  
F1nn gym leader (5) his is a double battle gym   
Spifey is a gym leader (6) and his is all about figuring out the correct oath from illusions and if you lose one battle the paths change.

Wilbur was the old leader of the L’manberg union and after it’ was disbanded he worked with Techno researching pokemon

It later is found out he is the Pogtopia leader and is arrested

A week later he’s busted out by two powerful pokemon users under the team Antarctic Anarchists (:   
They are considered not. A threat and don’t do anything to those of the region until the pokemon fair is attacked and slowly the corruption of Shlatts reign is revealed 

Tommy and Tubbo join the anarchists until they realise that people are still suffering and they leave to reform the L’manberg union and reinstate the Championships run by Scott and it becomes a competition where trainer and pokemon work together (yes it’s mcc ) 

The anarchists create a system where everyone is on equal footing and disband yada yada Nintendo ending yay

I’d mention the Hazbin au but it’s just smp people fit Into character roles and Unus Annus is Imp aka helluva boss company. Also the Detroit become human au but that’s never gonna get off the ground because I haven’t played the game

And that’s all! Hope you enjoyed reading this library of aus I’ve imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> And for the support so far  
> The oneShot in the works in another lore oneShot cause I wanna work on my descriptions


	4. It was only supposed to be a warm up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna work on the requests but no motivation
> 
> This is me working on descriptions, it’s not that strong but writing on iPad sucks man

Philza had walked many words, from the Mcc grounds to the first steps of a Newley emerged one, where chunks where still missing and not all the oak trees had grown. He’d had 5 worlds to call his own. All of them considered home in one way or another, the world where he and his brothers had grown up together, his first world where death was permanent and he had been too scared to leave his house at night until a month in, to the world where 5 years had been taken away by a spider bite a nearly fatal one that ended in a broken wing not neck thankfully, to the one where he was only saved by his wings and his current world. 

His current world had a different energy, it buzzed in the air and crackled in the rain. He knew it was different when he stumbled across builds only players could make yet no server had ever loaded it before. Meeting the last old god had been an experience. Her yellow green skin with eyes as black as the void that leaked tar and fuzzy autumn leaf hair twisted with vines curled into an Afro. And the huge antlers that twisted and cupped the moon or sun depending on the time. She was called the empress of the land and was the mother of all the old gods. 

There was time when every person had to pass on their power and she was no different, it was that day when he was gifted the antlers and became a hybrid of wing folk and another thing like his brothers that he decided this world was going to be the one where the memories of the old ones lived on.

His home was the beginning, a reference built from the scattered pictures he could find. It was a building where the great adventures of the world where called and tasked with quests like to find a nether star or to defeat the ender dragon. He could only assume these where the people who lead on to become the sky ‘gods’. Or as he referred to them, selfish people who hunt down those who could one day become more than them. They where on,y gods because they backstabbed their old patron gods like the Blaze queen.

The pictures depicted a library with a lower floor of prismarine and a table in the centre, a huge circle each with a slot for a sword, forged by a god and embedded with their power. The house he built was the same in shape and concept yet it was a library of shulker boxes, each filled to the brim with different and exotic blocks he would use for future builds and the centre table had been lost to time, a forever unfindable ruin. The outside was of course different, time is a cruel mistress and the skies no different. Together they cause builds to wether and crumble and for life to come and go from towering forests to meadows and from mountains to Sandy hillsides. The ocean still ran the same just higher than she was thousands of years ago when they walked the world, lightly lapping at the golden sands and savanna yellowed grass. His home in this world was low to the ground yet barred with heavy iron doors and dark wood walls with lanterns casting a soft glow and the slate stone bricks and fences he used as the walls and windows stood strong and imposing compared to the rolling plains broken by tall gras and crooked trees.

His weapons had been forged and enchanted within the heart of a stronghold, strengthened from the void and scribed with the runes from the books scripted in age old ink even that recipe lost. His sword, Benihme had been found in the rubble, deep within the chest of the Ender Kings corpse, skeletal aside from the rotting pale and flickering away into Ender flakes flesh. It was clearly from one of the old questers and even for him it laced scars of burns and cracks up his arms, using enchanted weapons not of your own making is dangerous yet he was able to use it and soon the weapon no longer stripped away at his arms, rewriting old scars into fresh burns. Upgrading it into netherite had been an experience, considering the new metal fought against all enchantments. It took skill and a netherite blade to carve the runes in and coating the prewritten runes making sure they still where there at the end was worse. Normally when upgrading it was coat the blade in the new material and hammer in down to get the enchantment runes through but diamond was so good yet so fragile when covered in a molten metal that needs more than the heat of lava to start melting. Netherite is so strong yet so annoying but Benihme worked stronger than ever and his sword crafting became better the more he worked on keeping the blade strong. He was able to practice a lot of things in his current world, especially creating different farms for materials and finding how his brothers worlds linked into his, he had found a swathes of abandoned potatoe fields, a garden with a couple bee hives, flowers,lanterns a cobble path and a juke box and he found New Milo, Wilburs fish he talked about lots, the small cod that caused him to defy those ‘gods’. 

He decided to keep Milo and treat him to his own realm. Endlantis was a huge project, bigger than building a home from a few scriptures and scrappily rendered paintings from legends. It was uprooting the coral reef, clearing the island till its flat, building up the glass tank and collecting the black dye, filling the whole thing with water and making it a flat water source. Flying in the void was weirdly fun, the stars surrounding him and the black void pushing and pulling at his quill feathers and the diamond shaped feathers matching some of the closest stars. He hated having to kill the dragons, such wonderful creatures, he wanted to protect them but opening the gateways was important. 

Endlantis was beautiful when it was done, huge coral reefs, the shoals of fishes and of course his builds within the island. The Ender king sat in his thrown surrounded by small isle of biomes . His sunken Ender ship, the huge trident, the dragon skeleton, obsidian towers mined down with the beacons striking straight upwards and a small volcano billowing steam. Everything from the trees to the sand and the conduits. It still wasn’t finished fully, phase two was still to be completed filling the void with planets and solar systems for the stars that hung there, his companions in the void.

Of course every place that had been taken for Endlantis was empty and that’s where the nether void filled the gap. It was filled with concrete then glass and then he went for the Blaze queens palace. The nether had been healing from the rampage that stormed through it. He took the different wood and quartz and the different lights and creatures filled the halls of the palace. With different coloured rooves and tall quartz walls of the palace and beacons surrounding the palace and geodes of purple surrounding the area. The palace was still unfinished when he left it.

Travelling into the Dream Smp to help out his brothers, even the air was different, it lacked the magic, the trail of lives long lived within it. A newly emerged world with an admin right there making sure it function perfectly as it grew. Different but still he could get used to it, there’s a reason he survived for five years in a world no contact and it has been 2 years since he left his current. Still, it was uncomfortable to disguise his wings after so long of flying free but he got to see his brothers and be beside them after a few years of absence.

It was worth it.

And if he repeated it enough he could ignore how the server ripped his family apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried adding angst but I’m bad at it
> 
> Also imma try write a Tommy angst fic called Icarus because honestly his character while like Theseus is so much more comparable to Icarus


	5. Uh not a chapter whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh

So to the people who’ve made request very sorry about the fact I haven’t even started on one. I really don’t have the motivation to draw never mind write. It’s actually pretty difficult for ,e to just sit and write unless I’ve got a decently solid idea so these requests are gonna take awhile cause I have to think through what I’m gonna do with them

So this is basically just an authors note but I am going to try just no promises cause also got school work due to lockdown :/

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like I need to say hi  
> Anyway I tried to write a legit fic and then it all got deleted so I’m salty and just want random stuff to write about
> 
> The main concept was Phil faking Wilburs death and helping him heal in a different world and all that jazz
> 
> Only thing I mainly remember is the fact that it was called Is it considered kidnapping if it’s your own kid


End file.
